


Nice Guys

by Nevraukowen



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark Comedy, Killing with kindness, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevraukowen/pseuds/Nevraukowen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando is too nice for his own good... not to mention everyone else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Guys

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in 2005. And haven't written anything since 2005. I might pick it back up someday, but it isn't looking likely. 
> 
> It's based off of the book Nice by Jen Sacks. The endings weren't going to be even slightly similar, but I never got that far... so maybe spoilers? I can't remember.

 

 

_**Chapter 1-5** _

__

__

__

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_~Orlando~_

 

Orlando paced back in forth inside the bedroom of his New York City apartment. He really regretted last night. He reluctantly stopped his pacing and perched on the edge of his bed. He let his head fall into his hands. "You're a bloody idiot", he murmured and buried his face further into his palms. *Okay Bloom* he thought to himself, you've made this mess and now you've got to fix it. He took a deep breath and purposely looked over at the naked figure lying on his bed.

 

"A Bloody idiot", he repeated.

 

Orlando hadn't meant to do it. Really he hadn't. Sean Bean was a great guy. Which was exactly why Orlando couldn't bear to blow him off. He let his eyes trail up Sean's still form, taking in his muscled body. Sean was the first guy he had slept with that actually had a washboard stomach. What a waste. Orlando knew it was completely his own fault that things had turned out the way they had.

 

Sean's hair was mussed up from earlier in the night, and if it hadn't been for the circumstances- even Orlando would have found that attractive. But, things being as they were, Orlando regretted ever even talking to Sean.

 

***

 

Why couldn't Sean just take a hint? Why did he have to be so charming and sweet all the time? Sean had come up to him in that bar, all suave smiles and charisma. What else could he have done but taken the offered drink? Once they had gotten to talking, Orlando had found Sean intelligent, kind and funny. And Sean had been very impressed with Orlando. So much so that when Orlando had made his excuses to leave, Sean had commented on how it wasn't safe to walk alone in the city at night and valiantly offered his service as an escort. Orlando hadn't wanted to say yes- but really, what other option had he had? It would have been terribly rude to turn that down besides, from the look in the man's eyes, it would have broken Sean's heart.

 

When they'd finally gotten to Orlando's building his mind had been racing to come up with a reason not to invite Sean up. Sean was a classy guy though; he didn't even try to put the moves on Orlando on the first night. Sean had just smiled and asked Orlando to dinner. And he'd said yes. That was why this whole thing was his fault. Orlando had known that he wasn't really interested in Sean that way, but it had been clear Sean wasn't thinking along the same lines. What response could he have given, "Well, unfortunately for you Seanie, I can already tell that I have no interest in ever sleeping with you, or having any kind of romantic involvement with you. So, that's a no." Except in retrospect, maybe that would have been the best move.

 

No, Orlando knew he could never have done that. He liked to hope that someday, he'd be able to say things like that. Be that honest. But everybody was always telling him he needed to date more. Orlando had never been comfortable dating and had done his best to avoid it; instead filling his time with books, art, work and sex with friends. He'd hoped that if he gave Sean a chance, maybe something would grow between them.

 

Of all the activities available in New York City Sean chose to cook him an intimate, romantic, dinner. The date went alright, but confirmed Orlando's original feelings about Sean. When Sean made his move at the end of the night, Orlando actually managed to turn him down. Granted, he'd had to lie and say it was because he never did that sort

of thing on the first date. This was so untrue that Orlando felt bad about it for days; he knew he had a weakness when it came to matters of the flesh. To make things even worse, Sean was really nice about it. Didn't try to pressure him in any way, of force him into anything he wasn't ready for. If he had, then maybe Orlando wouldn't feel so badly now.

 

When Sean had called the next day to make plans, Orlando hadn't known what to do. He just wasn't attracted to Sean. It wasn't really Sean's fault,Sean was perfect. He just wasn't perfect for Orlando. He used every excuse in the book to get out of seeing Sean again. But Sean wouldn't stop calling. That's when Orlando had started to hate him.

 

Eventually, Orlando ran out of excuses and they had their second date. Then they had a third and then a fourth and Orlando began to feel trapped. He'd let this go on too long. It was too late at that point to just tell Sean the truth and end it. Orlando made up his mind then to stop giving Sean any kind of encouragement. Hopefully he could get Sean to believe he was some sort of frigid bastard and Sean could leave him for someone better.

 

Then last night happened. After their date Sean took him home and started to kiss him. It felt good, kissing usually does.

But Orlando knew that he should stop Sean. He knew all he had to do to get Sean to stop was ask. He knew he should say something, but felt it was unfair to try and stop Sean. Orlando knew he had led him on, let him get all excited. What was he supposed to do? Tell Sean he wasn't attracted to him? That their time together hadn't meant anything? Had been almost painful? Who can say that kind of thing to someone as nice as Sean? Orlando knew it was possible, but couldn't figure out a way to do it.

 

So, he let Sean take him. Physically it felt good. Sean was gentle, and careful. But halfway through Orlando wasn't able to loose himself in the pleasure any longer, and was overcome with a sudden urge to leave. To be as far away from Sean as possible. He felt Sean thrusting into him, trying his best to hit Orlando's prostate and give him pleasure, but all he could think was that he shouldn't be there. He shouldn't be doing this with someone who couldn't read his signs, who couldn't hear what he couldn't say. Orlando just wanted it to be over.

 

Sean kept trying to catch Orlando's eyes. When he finally managed to do it, Orlando had been upset even further. Sean had that look in his eyes. You know that soft, deep, soul searching look that is heaven to see- if you feel the same way. Orlando hadn't been

on the receiving end of that look very often. It was flattering, but not something he wanted from Sean. To shut the look out, Orlando borrowed a trick from his friend Dominic and squeezed his eyes shut, scrunching up his face as if in intense pleasure. Sean wasn't having any of that though and started running his fingers over Orlando's face soothingly.

 

As Sean lay next to Orlando afterwards, snuggled close, Orlando tried to will him to leave. *Leave, leave, leave, just go away!* Orlando had repeated silently in his head, as if concentrating on it hard enough, would force Sean to move.

 

Sean didn't leave. He brushed Orlando's curls out of his face, and occasionally kissed him softly on the neck. Orlando had wanted to scream. He felt stiff and awkward in bed with Sean. He hadn't been able to relax until Sean had fallen asleep.

 

Orlando had slowly eased himself away from Sean and watched the older man sleep. That was when he realized he had to end it, it had gone way to far already. He just had to tell Sean it was over. As he looked at the contented smile that was stuck on Sean's face even in slumber, he couldn't bear the thought of talking to him in the morning. Orlando had pulled a pillow over his face to muffle a scream of desperation. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

 

He didn't even think before he moved over to Sean, the pillow in hand. Orlando might have a slim build, but he was strong. Strong enough to hold the pillow over Sean's face despite the man's struggle to rip it away. He'd had the advantage of Sean being asleep until it was too late for him to really do anything to stop Orlando. Once it was done Orlando had dropped the pillow in shock. He couldn't believe he'd actually done it.

 

***

 

That was why Orlando now had a corpse in his bed. A few hours of thinking gave way to yet another brilliant plan. He got up from the bed, taking a moment to cover Seans face with a sheet, and gathered Sean's clothes and put them away letting them blend in with his own wardrobe. Then he walked into his small bathroom. He rummaged under the sink until he found his sisters old travel bag. Sam had left it here during her last visit from Canterbury. Orlando opened the bag and pulled out what he needed.

 

When the police found Sean's body the next morning, it was automatically concluded to be yet another tragic homosexual slaying. What else would they think, a good looking guy like that found in an alley smelling of sex and wearing only his boxers? What really clinched that assumption was the make up that adorned the mans face- a little eye shadow, a touch of blush, heavy black eyeliner, and red lipstick. New York really was still a dangerous place to live.

 

The cops did a sweep of Orlando's building two hours after the body was found. They went to each apartment asking if anybody had seen or heard anything. When they knocked on Orlando's door, he said he hadn't. The policemen didn't seem to pay him any special attention or suspect him at all. Orlando wasn't very worried,there wasn't any obvious evidence linking him with the crime. Fingerprints? Sure, Sean was probably covered in his fingerprints. But Orlando's prints weren't on file anywhere, still he didn't intend to press his luck like that in the future.

 

He didn't regret it really. Orlando knew he hadn't had a choice. It hadn't been him or Sean. It had been Sean or Sean's feelings, and Orlando had always been empathic to a fault. He never could hurt anyone's feelings. It was all for the best really,what he'd done. It was a clean break. No messy emotions or heated arguments. Orlando had spared Sean the pain that, Orlando knew firsthand, came from being dumped by someone you love. If given a second chance, Orlando hoped he would have done things at least slightly differently. For one thing, Orlando certainly wouldn't kill anyone else in his apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 

_~Viggo~_

 

Viggo sat at a table in the back corner of a crowded bar, but he was alone. He was always alone, his profession guaranteed it. People like him usually didn't stay in one place long enough (or at least couldn't admit to being in one place long enough) to have many connections. He nursed his scotch and fiddled with the device in his pocket. Even if he didn't have a job tonight, that didn't mean he had to waste his time. Viggo tuned the device until he heard a clear voice in the head phones discretely tucked in his ears. It was hard to pick out a signal in places like this, well for most people anyway. For Viggo it was child's play.

 

"…and then Miranda told him to just fuck off.She was totally right of course. If Craig wants to act like that, it's his own business; she shouldn't have to put up with his shit."

 

Boring. He fiddled with the dials some more hoping to catch something more interesting.

 

"So, I waited till he was `sleep, and then *drunken giggle* I pulled down his pants and shaved his"

 

No. Just, no. Not interesting like that. Well, maybe…no, he hadn't imbibed enough scotch to make that genuinely interesting. Viggo was more in the mood for something that could hold his attention for the rest of the evening. He continued to fuss with the device until something caught his interest.

A laugh. A wonderful, bells ringing, heartwarming laugh. Most people wouldn't expect someone like Viggo to have an artistic side, but Viggo had always considered himself a poet at heart. That ingenuity and creativity translated well into his career.

Sharp eyes searched the room. Reading lips and matching the movements to the voices chirping in his ears. There, at the bar. There was a couple, obviously together because of their body language and the intensity of the conversation. They looked good together. The older man was tall with broad shoulders, light brown hair, and slight laugh lines around his eyes. Very attractive in a sophisticated gentlemanly sort of way. But that man, Sean, Viggo learned from his eavesdropping, wasn't the source of the laugh. That had been the boy he was with. This, Viggo waited a moment- Orlando, was very

interesting indeed. Tall and bean pole thin, with chocolate eyes and matching silken curls. He was beautiful, but that wasn't what kept Viggo's attention. Orlando wasn't typical. He didn't seem to realize that he was gorgeous; he lacked that self-assurance and coldness. He was dressed simply in baggy jeans and a tight fitting cotton jersey. Orlando radiated a warmth, which for some reason Viggo found intensely appealing. The boy seemed more, for lack of a better word, *real* than anyone else Viggo had ever met.

 

Viggo wasn't surprised to see them leave together. He gulped down the rest of his scotch, and slammed down a tip. It wasn't difficult to tail them back to Orlando's apartment. When Sean said good bye without so much as a good night kiss Viggo was shocked. If he'd been in the man’s place he wouldn't have let the opportunity to bed the boy slip by. However, Viggo noted, Sean had a piece of paper held tightly in his hand as he practically skipped away. Orlando, Viggo saw, went into his apartment without giving his date so much as a backwards glance.

 

Viggo was immensely pleased that he had found such an enthralling diversion for his little vacation. He would use his skills to keep track of the boy. It would be a nice test run to keep himself in practice. He'd study Orlando as if the boy was one of his targets. Viggo wasn't usually one to mix business with pleasure, but figured he could stop whenever he wanted. Orlando wasn't really Viggo's type anyway; just a tad too young and soft for a lasting relationship. When Viggo settled down, if he settled down (and that was a mighty big if), it would probably be with a veteran like himself.

 

***

Over the next few weeks Viggo continued the enjoyable task of following the boy. Nothing heavy-  just the basic reconnaissance. Among other things Viggo found out that Orlando was an actor, even if he was currently unemployed.

 

Viggo was watching Orlando and his friends having lunch. When he wasn't in date mode Orlando had a carefree and wild air around him. The jokes he and his friends were cracking were as nasty as they were funny. Viggo had also been able to glean that Orlando's best friend was Dominic Monaghan, a fellow actor.

 

Viggo was also witness to several dates between Sean and Orlando. From his observations it appeared that Sean hadn't gotten lucky yet. Maybe tonight was the night. Sean was dressed up, even by his standards. Plus his mannerisms hinted at a nervousness that hadn't been there before. Viggo didn't think Orlando had noticed. Orlando didn't seem to bother to notice much about Sean. Viggo couldn't understand Sean and Orlando as a couple. As far as he could see, Orlando barely tolerated Sean.

 

***

Yep, Viggo thought to himself. This was defiantly the night. Sean had gone up into Orlando's apartment three hours ago and still hadn't come down. He was tempted to sneak closer and watch, but figured he'd missed all the good stuff already. He crushed up his empty Styrofoam coffee cup and threw it in a nearby garbage can. He could pick this up tomorrow.

 

***

Viggo buried his hands in the pockets of his coat. This morning was even colder than last night. Out of habit Viggo eyed the perimeter around Orlando's building. That was when he saw it.

 

He was the first person to see the body, of that he was sure. Viggo took out his microbinoculars to get a clearer vision of the body, he didn't want to risk getting involved. Upon closer inspection Viggo realized it was Sean. Now this was an interesting turn of events, he thought, as he took in the make up and general lack of clothing.

 

Not much could surprise Viggo after all he'd seen in his years as a government, and more recently freelance, assassin. He hadn't been surprised when the leaders of his former directorate, the one that had never officially even existed, terminated his employment and made him officially non-existent as well. No newly elected official wanted Viggo's memoirs published. He hadn't been surprised when all of his former bosses turned up dead of heart attacks, suicides, and random acts of violence. But he was surprised to find Sean dead, alone, in the street.

 

Viggo didn't believe in coincidence, that went without saying.

 

 

He definitely had to keep an eye on Orlando. Either he was in danger or there was more to Orlando than there seemed. Orlando was certainly no professional, not like any Viggo had known in his twenty years on the job. Maybe it was pure natural talent. Maybe, Viggo admitted, he was letting his imagination and his hopes run away with him. But he had to know.

 

***

 

That's when Viggo turned his research up a notch. Orlando's passport was legitimate; all his traveling had been work related or simple trips back and forth from home. Home for Orlando was England, Canterbury to be exact. He had one elder sister, Samantha. His parents were divorced and living separately, but both remained in England. Orlando had attended Guildhall school of music and drama, and passed with flying colors. That was when he came to America to look for work, six years ago. He was unmarried. He paid his taxes on time. He didn't have a criminal record.

 

In short, nothing in any of Orlando's records explained the body. Apparently, if there was a reason for the body, he wasn't going to find it in a computer.

 

Viggo exited the loft he kept during his stay in the city and headed towards JFK. He was going to have to carry out the rest of his research in person.

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 

_~Orlando~_

Orlando had decided that he was going to swear off of dating for a while. The whole Sean debacle still haunted Orlando's dreams and he certainly didn't want to repeat that experience. It wasn't that Orlando felt guilty. Not about Sean's death anyway. Rather, the young man was angry with himself for allowing their relationship to progress to that point. Orlando figured that everyone was better off if he just resigned himself to never finding love.

 

Other than his interrupted sleeping habits, things were going great for Orlando. He was in auditions for a new play, and was fairly confident that he could get the part. He'd already been called back to read twice. Either way, the cast list was going to be announced at the end of the week.

 

The only down side to his impending, well hopefully impending, casting as Lysander in a production of Midsummer Nights Dream, was Billy Boyd. Billy was a talented actor who had been in some of the same productions as Orlando. They often ran into each other at work, and had developed a somewhat tentative friendship. Billy was a nice guy, a little too nice in Orlando's opinion. The man was always asking after Orlando and trying to flirt with him. The way he followed Orlando around reminded the younger man a bit of a puppy. Orlando had never had the heart to flat out tell Billy he wasn't interested, because that would essentially be like kicking a puppy. Orlando might be a murderer, but he would never even consider kicking a puppy.

 

Billy was up for the role of Puck in the play, and was quite cocky about his chances of getting it. He already had a party planned for the night the cast list was released, and had come by Orlando's place personally- much to Dom's amusement and Orlando's horror- to extend him an invitation. Billy had practically begged Orlando to come, regardless of whether or not Orlando got his part.

 

***

 

On Thursday when the cast was finally announced, Orlando couldn't have been happier. He had gotten the role! Not only that- Billy hadn't gotten his. Billy had been offered the role of Quince, and had been so insulted that he hadn't accepted, instead he was leaving for Scotland on Saturday to visit his parents.

 

Billy hadn't reneged on the party and that was where Orlando was now. The party was being held in Billy's tastefully decorated loft. It was around midnight and most of the party goers had left. Billy had been a gracious host, but couldn't help sulking around a little, and quite frankly it had been making people uncomfortable. Feeling grateful that he hadn't had to talk to Billy, Orlando found his coat and prepared to leave. He tagged along with Brad and Elijah, who had been cast respectively as Demetrius and Puck, as they left. The three co-workers, and hopefully soon to be friends, walked off together. Orlando's apartment was the closest and before he knew it he was waving his companions goodbye.

 

At about five in the morning Orlando was awoken by a loud knocking. Orlando fell out of bed and dragged himself to the door, still half asleep and clad only in his boxers. He fumbled with the locks before remembering to check the peephole. What he saw threw him back into consciousness.

 

"Billy!?!", Orlando exclaimed, not opening the door.

 

"Yea, it's , me", grumbled a scratchy voice from the dejected form leaning on Orlando's door

 

"Ummm", Orlando offered hesitantly, "It's kind of early Billy. Why don't you come back later in the morning?"

 

Billy coughed, "Please Orlando", he slurred, "I need to see you. Talk to you. I've been up all night... Just please, let me in"

 

Orlando reevaluated Billy's form. Was he drunk? He certainly sounded it. And the way he was leaning against the door, did he need the support? Orlando really didn't want Billy in his apartment, especially at this hour, but he couldn't just let Billy wander around drunk either. What if something happened to him?

 

"Alright Billy", Orlando said opening the door, "Do you need some help?"

 

Orlando offered his arm for support, but either Billy didn't want it or didn't notice. Orlando peeked down the hallway, and thankfully there was no one around to notice Billy's rather unconventional visit. Billy trudged into the room and went straight to Orlando's couch where he slumped down wearily. Orlando followed him and, taking a seat at the other end of the couch, repeated his question.

 

"Yes, I bloody well need help. I need a fucking time machine. I have to go back and accept that role", Billy said pathetically.

 

Upon getting a closer look at Billy's face Orlando realized with great trepidation that the older man wasn't drunk. His eyes were blood shot, but his cheeks were covered in tear tracks. His voice was horse, not from drinking, but because he had been crying.

 

"I would have gotten to work with the gang again", Billy explained, and after a moment added with a whisper, "With you again".

 

Orlando sensed trouble and tried to change the subject, "You're a great actor Billy. You deserved Puck".

 

"Maybe", Billy countered, "but Quince is a good part too and Elijah deserved Puck just as much as I did. You know the saying, there are no small parts, only small actors. Plus, you wouldn't have turned Quince down if you'd been offered it instead of Lysander... What was I thinking!"

 

With that Billy buried his face in his hands and staring crying again. Orlando started wringing his hand nervously. He wanted to help, but how?

 

"You've got talent Billy. Real talent", Orlando said desperately, moving closer to Billy and putting his hand on the other mans shoulder. "More talent than I could ever dream of having. You're an artist, and all of the best artists are eccentric. So you threw a bit of a tantrum, you're entitled. You lost Puck. And Quince. So what? There will be tons of other roles for you!"

 

Billy turned puppy dog eyes on Orlando, "Do you really think so?"

 

Orlando nodded violently, ecstatic that Billy seemed to be cheering up. "Just remember you're friends when you get famous, alright?", he added with a unknowingly dazzling smile.

 

Billy smiled back weakly before diving into Orlando's arms. Orlando held him and rubbed his back comfortingly as the other man wept. When Billy had finally finished crying he pulled away, and rubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

 

"You're a good mate, Orlando.", Billy said softly, "Thanks".

 

Orlando released a pent up breath and grinned, "Not a problem, man. I meant everything I said you know. Hey, how about an autograph? I'll keep it and when you get tremendously famous I'll sell it for millions"

 

Billy laughed, "You really want my autograph?"

 

"Why not?", Orlando said, glad that the mood was beginning to lighten, "It'll be worth a fortune someday. You'll see".

 

Billy gave Orlando a long look. His green eyes taking in Orlando's half-dressed form. He slid closer to Orlando before saying slowly, "I can offer you a lot more than my autograph..."

 

The statement hung in the air for a moment. Orlando's mind whirled. *No!* He thought to himself. *I promised myself I wouldn't do this... But, what harm can it do? He's leaving Saturday morning. I wont see him again for months, if ever. Not to mention that Billy was rather good looking, and Orlando had been in a dryspell, even if it had been self-imposed. On top of that, Billy really needed a pick me up. It would definitely make them both feel a little better. *

 

When Orlando saw Billy's reaction to the extending silence, the decision was made for him. Billy looked so sad, so dejected...

 

"Alright", Orlando whispered.

 

"What?", Billy looked at him surprise.

 

"I said", Orlando began, moving closer and reaching out to cup Billy's cheek with his hand, "Alright". And with that, Orlando and Billy shared their first kiss.

 

***

 

When Orlando next woke, he was lying on his bed cuddled up to Billy. Billy's arms had insinuated themselves around Orlando, and the younger man found that this position didn't allow him much movement. Orlando fought the rising feeling of claustrophobia, and wiggled around to face the sleeping man.

 

Orlando studied Billy's face and decided that he had done the right thing. They had both been in need of some comfort. Billy was going to be leaving early the next morning, so Orlando would only have to deal with this for another day. Then they could both happily go their separate ways, no strings attached.

 

Taking advantage of his abnormally good mood, the young man squirmed out of Billy's grasp and went to the kitchen. Checking the clock on the wall in passing, he was struck with a great idea. It might be almost two in the afternoon, but he was going to make a certain dejected actor breakfast in bed.

 

***

Orlando walked towards the bedroom with a plate in each hand. Scrambled eggs and toast, simple but delicious. When he entered the room he saw that Billy was conspicuously missing. He was about to call out to the other man when he felt arms twine around him from behind.

 

"Mornin' Sunshine", Billy murmured before looking over Orlando's shoulder, "Did you cook for me? It smells wonderful".

 

The two men went back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. They ate in silence for a while, Orlando was slightly uncomfortable with the domestic picture he knew they presented.

 

"So, you're leaving tomorrow morning?", Orlando asked trying to appear casual.

 

Billy frowned at him before offering a shy smile, "What you must think of me,huh? This isn't just some fuck and run Orlando, I really do care about you... It's just that I think it's best that I go home for awhile."

 

"No!", Orlando rushed to explain, "I don't mind you leaving. I completely understand. I think you're right, you should go home for a bit. Work some things out."

 

Billy smiled sweetly and reached out to brush a russet curl behind Orlando's ear. "You really are a wonder, mate", he said lovingly. "You have no idea how long I have had a thing for you. I was just too afraid to ask you out, but it seems like I shouldn't have been, right?"

 

The conversation was getting a tad mushy for Orlando's liking, so all he did in response was give a small smile of his own.

 

"Well, when I come back, maybe we can try this again?", Billy asked.

 

"Maybe", Orlando responded softly, ducking his head to hide the answer his eyes were giving.

 

They ate in silence for a few more minutes before Billy excused himself to go check his messages. Orlando occupied himself by clearing away the dishes, until he heard Billy run into the room.

 

"Orlando!', he said excitedly, "You wont believe it!"

 

"What's the matter Billy?", Orlando questioned as Billy grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the living room.

 

"Just listen", Billy managed through a huge grin as he pressed the speakerphone button on Orlando's telephone.

 

"To replay message press one", a computerized voice ordered.

 

"Go on", Billy cajoled gleefully, practically bouncing in place.

 

Orlando, utterly confused and struck suddenly with a sense of foreboding, pressed the button.

 

"Hello, Billy? It's Peter Jackson... Well it's almost 4 a.m. so I suppose you're asleep. I hope you get this before you leave. I am sorry for calling you this early, but I have some great news for you. You know Elijah Wood, the actor I cast as Puck? Well, he's had a family emergency and he has to go back to Iowa. Anyway, I know how much you wanted to play Puck and I was wondering if you were still interested? Give me a call when you wake up".

 

Orlando's stomach dropped through the floor as Billy pulled him into a tight hug.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 

"This is fantastic!", Billy said, giving Orlando an extra tight squeeze, "It must be fate! I can stay here! We can be together! This is like a dream!"

 

"Yea, fate", Orlando said numbly. He couldn't believe it. Billy was staying. He wanted them to be together. It might be like a dream to Billy, but to Orlando it was a nightmare.

 

Billy pulled out of the hug and grabbed Orlando's hands. "It looks like we wont have to wait for me to get back! We can just be together without all the hassle that time apart might cause. I admit I was worried you might move on while I was gone, but now that's not an issue! This is just perfect! We should celebrate! How about I call everyone up and have another party?"

 

Orlando tighten his grip on Billys hands, "No!"

 

Billy looked at him in confusion.

 

"Ummm...", Orlando's mind floundered frantically for an excuse to explain his outburst, "It's just that this is still new. I'd rather we spend some time alone first".

 

Billys face broke out in a big grin, "Of course, you're right. We should celebrate together first. There's time later to let everyone else in on our good news".

 

Orlando let out a breath in relief. That crisis was averted anyway. Now maybe he could convince Billy to stay in for the night and give Orlando some time to come up with a way to let Billy down softly.

 

"I know a great bar a few blocks away", Billy explained happily, "we can get drinks and toast the show!"

 

"Well", Orlando began, "Isn't it a little early in the day to be drinking... why dont we just sit tight for awhile?"

 

Billy looked at the clock and his smile dimmed a little but he nodded his agreement.

 

***

By the time it was nine o'clock Orlando was fresh out of excuses. Earlier Orlando had convinced Billy to tell him his life story. Then he had suggested that they take a bath together, which had proven an enjoyable as well as a lasting distraction. It looked like Billy was going to finally going to get to take him out for a celebratory drink.

 

Orlando slowly put on his coat trying to delay them for a few more moments. Once Billy was finished getting himself ready to leave, he started fussing over Orlando. Billy pulled a wool cap over Orlando's curls and then kissed him lightly on the nose.

 

"We wouldn't want you to catch a cold, would we?", Billy asked with a grin before nudging Orlando out the door.

 

***

When they exited the building Billy threw an arm over Orlando's shoulder and led him away from the more crowded streets.

 

"Where exactly are we going?", Orlando questioned nervously.

 

"I know a short-cut", Billy answered easily, " well, not exactly a short-cut, it's kind of a long cut. But it's more private.", Billy continued, emphasizing the word private by pulling Orlando's body closer to his.

 

Orlando's eye twitched as they continued on their way. After a few moments of the enforced closeness Orlando faked a sneeze, abruptly pulling out of Billy's grasp.

 

"Sorry", he mumbled wiping at his nose and sniffing theatrically, "Maybe I am coming down with something".

 

Billy smiled at him and moved closer so that their arms brushed together as they walked.

 

"It's amazing.", Billy said a few steps later.

 

Orlando looked over to see his companion staring off into the distance, "What is?"

 

"Life.", Billy explained slowly, "Just yesterday I thought my world was shattered, now everything is perfect. I was going to run back to Scotland with my tail between my legs. After the party, some of my friends were so worried that I had to physically kick them out. I spent the rest of the night sulking and packing before I finally collapsed on the bed- but I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking, and I realized I had to see you. I was terrified the whole way over, I couldn't stop shaking. I should have known you'd never be able to resist my ample charms, eh?"

 

Orlando leaned closer in sympathy for the vulnerability in Billy's voice.

 

Billy butted him with his shoulder to ease the mood before continuing with a smile, "But like I said. Now everything is perfect. We're together. I've got my part. Things couldn't get any better".

 

You're right, Orlando thought to himself, they could only get worse.

 

Billy broke up Orlando's train of thought when he began speaking again, "I can't wait to get home tonight and call my mother".

 

"Your mother?", Orlando repeated curiously.

 

"Oh yeah", Billy said looking at Orlando with adoration, "To tell her the good news. And probably about the play too, if I can get her to leave off asking about you. Once she hears about you and my part she'll be on the first flight".

 

Billy laughed at the expression on Orlando's face, "Don't worry. She'll love you. ".

 

Orlando's posture was stiff as he walked along beside Billy. His mother, Orlando thought dazedly. We haven't even gone on a date yet and he wants me to meet his mother. Orlando felt the familiar claustrophobic feeling crawling up the back of his neck. They were walking on the easternmost part of the city, downtown and right along the river. They had passed a man sitting on a bench and reading a few seconds ago, but other than that the area was deserted.

 

Billy's voice droned on in accompaniment to Orlando's frantic thoughts. He wasn't really listening close enough to be sure, but Orlando believes that Billy might have actually mentioned them moving in together.

 

Without Orlando even thinking about it, his arm flew out of it's own volition and gave Billy a mighty shove. Orlando didn't alter his pace, not even when the sickening sound of bone crashing into rock reached his ears. The splash that swiftly followed it was even easier to ignore.

 

Orlando sighed with relief, thinking that now he really could use a drink, and kept on walking.

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_~Viggo~_

 

Viggo's trip had been pretty inconsequential. He'd found both Sonia and Harold Bloom, but no answers- only more questions. The two lived in separate houses, in separate towns and had no contact; either with each other or with their son. Even more suspicious was the fact that neither of them bore any significant resemblance to Orlando, not in their appearance or their customs.

 

He'd broken into to both of their houses as they slept and the strangeness just increased.

 

Harry's home was a mess, dusty and grimey, but also barren. As though someone had gone through the house and picked up half of the man's belongings, stealing away with them and leaving no trace. Many of the rooms were completely empty. The only rooms that showed signs of habitation were the bedroom and the kitchen.

 

The man led a solitary life, he rarely left the house. As far as Viggo had observed, he had no friends. It seemed like Harry was almost afraid to leave his home. He spent his days rocking back and forth in a dirty old rocking chair, staring out his bedroom window.

 

Sonia was a polar opposite to her former husband. Her home was meticulously neat. It was smaller, but all of the rooms were decorated with care. It was a colorful and comfortable home. The walls were adorned with paintings and souvenirs collected from her travels, but the house didn't look lived in. It was more like a movie set than a real residence.

 

She lived in a tight-knit community and had many friends. She was always out somewhere, playing tennis, seeing movies or plays. She rarely spent any of her time at home, except for when she was sleeping. When she got home she carefully locked all of the doors and windows before retiring to bed. It was almost like she was afraid to stay at home.

 

As different as the homes were, they had one thing in common.

 

There was nothing.

 

No photographs. No home movies. No carefully stored away artifacts from Orlando's childhood. No evidence at all that the boy had ever existed. If Viggo had been sent to case the house, without the foreknowledge of Orlando, he'd never have guessed that either of these people had been married, much less that they'd had a child. But the papers, all the documentation, proved that it was so.

 

There was something about all of it that just didn't fit, something that he was missing, but for the life of him Viggo couldn't figure it out.

 

***

 

The night he arrived back in New York City, he reached Orlando's apartment just in time to see him leave for a party. Viggo, as was now his habit, followed the younger man for the rest of the night. He saw him be dropped back of at home by his fellow actors. He saw .... what did Orlando keep calling him.... Billy, that was it. He saw when Billy stopped by.

 

He listened through the bug he had put in Orlando's apartment as they made awkward after-sex conversation. He listened to the odd tone of Orlando's voice as he stalled their celebratory drink, and wondered if it really took a spy to detect that sort of mood change.

 

At the moment Viggo was sitting on a bench, and watching as the couple approached. The night was quiet and the streets deserted, but still he could not hear their words.

 

Orlando looked distressed. He kept leaning away from his companion, and there was a panicked look in his eyes, as though he would give anything for the chance to just run away. Billy didn't seem to notice any of it. He seemed cheerful and at ease, and it looked as though he was talking a mile a minute.

 

As they walked in front of him, Viggo caught a snippet of their conversation. 'They're moving in together?', he thought, 'but it barely looks as though Orlando can stomach his company'.

 

Then, out of nowhere, Orlando pushed Billy over the ledge. Just like that. The poor bastard didn't even have time to scream, Viggo thought in admiration. He couldn't believe it, he had just witnessed what he had spent most of his life trying to commit-- the perfect murder.

 

He'd watched the entire relationship. No one knew that Billy had gone anywhere near Orlando that night. There were no witnesses here, who could identify anyone, due to the darkness as well as Orlando's hat covering one of his most identifiable features. They hadn't spoken at the party, and people had seen Orlando get home- safely and alone. Not only that, Billy had been planning on leaving, so no one would notice his absence for some time. Also, Billy had admitted to Orlando that some of his friends had been worried about his state of mind.

 

It all fit. Orlando wouldn't need his help cleaning up this time. Billy's death wouldn't be noticed for a while, and then it would more than likely be deemed a suicide. Even if it wasn't, all of the evidence, and Orlando hadn't left much, would be long washed away.

 

He tracked the boy for the rest of the night. Orlando had gone a bit further up the road before turning around and walking home. Orlando had remained calm and hadn't drawn any attention to himself. When he got home, he went to bed, just as if nothing had happened.

 

It was perfect. And so was Orlando.

 

 


End file.
